


push and pull

by thepsychicclam



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:59:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepsychicclam/pseuds/thepsychicclam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Ron have a small disagreement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	push and pull

Harry's grunt is a mix of protest and pleasure. Ron has him pinned to the sofa, knees digging roughly into both sides of Harry's hips, heels of his palm pressing his shoulders against the cushions.

"I do _not_ scream," Ron growls, bucking against Harry. The sharp intake of breath muffles Harry's moan, and he curses his vocal chords silently.

"You most certainly do." Harry bends his arms, hands just within reach of Ron's ass. He can't exactly lift his arms off the couch, Ron's doing a bloody good job of keeping the tops of them immobile, but he turns his elbows out and grips Ron's ass. "I'm surprised the neighbors haven't complained."

Ron leans down and bites Harry's neck, sinking his pointy little teeth into the soft muscle. Harry lets his eyes drift shut as Ron's mouth worries the flesh, his lips and teeth kneading the skin. He slips his hands underneath Ron's shirt, toying with the waistband of his trousers, arms actually straining at an uncomfortable angle, but he wants to feel the heat of Ron beneath his touch.

"You," Ron starts, sliding down Harry's body and releasing the death grip on his shoulders, "like to beg." Harry lifts a hand to his shoulders and rubs gingerly.

Harry scoffs and curls his fingers around Ron's neck. "You only wish I'd beg you to fuck me. But usually I only have to say your name and your cock is hard."

Ron moves his hand between their bodies, unbuttoning Harry's fly and slipping a hand beneath his boxers. Ron's fingers scrape through the soft hair on his stomach and lower, but stopping just before they reach his cock. Ripples of want and desire course through Harry's body, and he feels his cock throbbing.

" _Fuck me now, Ron! Please! Fuck me before I explode_ ," Ron mimics in a falsetto. "I qualify that, Harry Potter, as begging me to fuck you." Ron curls his fingers and brushes the tips across Harry’s shaft, and Harry bites his lip so hard to keep from making a sound that he tastes blood. "And I'm a young bloke; I get hard walking to the store. _You_ have nothing to do with it."

Harry narrows his eyes and starts to say something in return, but Ron covers his lips with his own then, slipping his warm tongue into Harry's open mouth. Harry relents, letting Ron's tongue explore, poking the insides of his cheeks playfully and then running it slowly across the roof of his mouth. Harry feels a shiver run down his spine.

"Then maybe I should leave, since the store makes you so hard. I believe I’m unneeded," Harry says immediately when Ron pulls away. Ron rolls his eyes and nips playfully at his chin, fingers still idly brushing against his cock. Harry thinks it would probably be embarrassing to come from just _that_ , but if Ron continues doing it for much longer, Harry may not be able to help himself.

"You're such a fucking drama queen." Ron lifts his body as he moves his arm, placing it deeper into Harry's boxers and _finally_ wrapping his fingers around his cock. Harry's eyes fall shut again as he lets out a sigh mixed with a soft moan. "Who's the one making noise _now_?"

"At least I didn't scream. _Yes, Harry, harder! Fuck me harder! Harder dammit! Oh god, oh yesssssss, Harry!_ " Harry says in the same tone Ron used previous, a smirk on his lips. Ron yanks hard on his cock, and Harry makes another small moan, which leads to the smirk now spreading across Ron's face. "I fucking hate you."

"Yes, because I'm so bloody mean to you," Ron says, stroking Harry's shaft slowly while circling the tip of his cock with his thumb. The only lubrication on Ron's hand is sweat and a little precum, and the friction of skin on skin feels heavenly. It may also have something to do with Ron's lips currently wrapped around his earlobe, and his tongue licking behind Harry's ear. But at this point Harry isn't bothered with the smaller details.

"I'm a terrible boyfriend," Ron whispers, biting playfully on Harry's ear.

Harry nods in agreement. "Fucking terrible."

"Monster of a boyfriend. Abusive, inattentive, and deformed." Ron quickens his stroke, his hand gliding easier along Harry's cock.

"Hideous, with all your freckles and long, lanky arms. Can't even look at you, you're so disgusting." Harry breathes in sharply as Ron drops his hand to momentarily massage his balls. "Fucking hideous," Harry whispers as he arches into Ron's touch.

"For someone who finds me so hideous, I seem to recall you all over me last night, _at Seamus’s bloody Quidditch game_. And if memory serves, you sucked my disgusting cock just in sight of the pitch, and then made a show of licking your lips when you were done. Unless I'm confusing you with my other boyfriend, who doesn't find me so hideous." Ron grips the base of Harry's cock, squeezing tightly. Harry opens his eyes and stares at Ron through heavy-lidded eyes. Lifting a hand to the back of Ron's neck, he pulls him close and kisses him vehemently, pressing their faces together until their noses are bumping and their teeth clashing. Ron slides his hand upwards, grip still strong, twisting his hand around the tip.

"If you really had another boyfriend," Harry breathes, Ron's hand working him close to the edge, "I would hunt him down and fucking kill him."

Ron drops a kiss to the underside of Harry's chin. "There is no one but you, my love." He gives the head of Harry's cock a firm squeeze. "Even if you are a drama queen who likes to beg."

"At least I don't scream," Harry says before thrusting his hips into Ron's hand, his balls tightening as he struggles beneath Ron's body, finally coming over Ron's hand and inside his boxers. Ron continues stroking until Harry settles back onto the sofa, breath quick and labored. Ron pulls his hand from Harry's pants and wipes his hand on Harry's shirt.

"You're disgusting," Harry says, mouth spreading into a lazy smile. He wraps his arms around Ron's neck, pulling him down into a kiss.

-fin  



End file.
